This project is to study the particular genetic defects in the transthyretin protein. Thus far 8 different defects in the amino acid structure of the protein have been identified in several families that have been referred to us. The defect is not one of the already described, and most likely represent a new defect. In those families we will be examining the DNA isolated from peripheral blood cells for the genetic defect.